The Prophecy
The Prophecy is a series of sacred texts and cave paintings detailing the true nature, power, and destiny of Dethklok. It is the basis of the belief system followed by The Church of the Black Klok and the reason Charles Offdensen dedicates his life to protecting and guiding the band. It is also a frequent topic of discussion for The Tribunal, though their motives are still unclear. The Metalocalypse The Prophecy is the Metalocalypse (literally meaning; "apocalypse of metal") itself, an impending apocalypse of metal. Dethklok are "the chosen ones," a collective supreme force that the fate of the universe hinges upon. They are, for lack of a better word, Gods. Dethklok themselves are not made aware of any of this until the end of Season IV: Church of the Black Klok, when they are introduced by Charles Offdensen to Ishnifus Meaddle, the high holy priest of The Church of the Black Klok. The Metalocalypse was foretold thousands of years ago. According to Cardinal Ravenwood,according to ancient scriptures the band had to be killed or the Metalocalyse would begin. However, the start of the Prophecy ended up occurring anyway due to his demise in The Metalocalypse Has Begun after Mr. Salacia claims the pair betrayed him. Its mentioning is found in Sumerian text and even in remote tribal areas statues exist portraying the band such as seen in Dethcarraldo. Several characters within the show are tied up in the prophecy, including Dethklok themselves. The prophecy also foretold of the bands split and Toki's kidnapping, as it would be the turning point that brought the band together. As of the Doomstar, Charles had noted how the Metalocalypse was now creeping in everywhere turning everything metal (both in terms of music and literal) and it was time to look to the band for salvation. In the process, foretelling that for Dethklok to succeed, one member of the Church of the Black Klok would have to sacrifice their life for the sake of the band. This turned out to be Ishifus himself. Lines of the Prophecy A number of cryptic words were spoken throughout Season4 at the start of episodes, each referring to the most major aspect of the episode and spoken by Ishnifus Meaddle. These events were considered the most major lead ups to the eventual prophecy being fulfilled; *“As the prophecy foretold, they licked their wounds and returned from the air to the earth.” - Fanklok *“And the ocean was at once the destroyer, AND the savior.” - Prankklok *“In the harvest they dry and whither, and the sun did cease to shine. The hour of forebodement was upon us.” - Motherklok *“And our home was pillaged to bring forth the dark soul.”- Writersklok *“And the death-song of the man who stands behind shadows, began.” - Dethcamp *“And they returned to the darkest depths, to sink even lower.” - Going Downklok *“The covetous serpent did constrict those that luxuriated their final feast.” - Dethdinner Timeline Pre-Metalocalypse *Nathan Explosion, Pickles, Magnus Hammersmith, William Murderface and Skwisgaar Skwigelf are brought together to sign the contract by Crystal Mountain Records - Renovationklok *Magnus is kicked out of the band for his actions - Dethcamp *Skwisgaar demands the band only be a 1 guitar band. This leads to him battling and defeating an army of guitarists. As the band declares his victory, Toki Wartooth appears, having arrived late. This leads to the legendary guitar battle between Toki and Skwissgaar, The Duel. After losing to Skwissgaar, however, Toki is hired anyway - The Doomstar Requiem *After Toki joins, the band puts their first record together. It is a hit, making them millions in profit. Soon, they become famous billionaires. *Though the band experiences success, The Tribunal, lead by Mr. Salacia watches their every move. *The band's next major event is not known until Dethwater is produced. - Dethwater Whales can be heard in Toki's guitar session, foretelling the fate and future of the band. *This causes a number of fans to try and live in the ocean, only to drown - Dethkomedy *Edgar Jomfru and Eric Jomfru try to blackmail the band, ending with the death of Eric - Mordland *Agent 216 fails to kill the band after gaining entry, and ends up dying himself - Murdering Outside The Box *Although the band claimed that they would not give a concert for Dethwater, they went ahead and performed anyways. Despite General Crozier and Cardinal Ravenwood's efforts, and the hiring of the Masked Metal Assassin, the Metalocalypse is set in motion anyway - The Metalocalypse Has Begun Post Metalocalypse *Due to a rapidly growing fear of their own fans, Dethlok decides to stop performing. Finally, Charles Foster Ofdensen manages to convince the band to return to the stage, which ends up catching the watchful eye of the Tribunal again - Dethecution *As Dethklok gains power over pirating their albums, Edgar Jomfru escapes with the Teenager. Together with the Masked Metal Assassin, they form The Revengencers - Dethvengeance *The Revengencers begin to attack at Dethklok related venues - The Revengencers *Lavona Succuboso begins her bid to get sperm from Nathan Explosion - Klokblocked *The Revengencers and Succuboso Explosion team up to attack Dethklok, with Lavona having the agreement that Nathan was hers. Their plan is partly successful, leaving Charles left for dead. Crozier falls under Salacia's control during the attack - Dethrelease *The band isolates themselves from the rest of the world. Fearing bankruptcy, Damien Cornickelson abuses the power of a renewal of Crystal Mountain Records by taking advantage of Charles' sudden absence. The newly proposed contract would remove all of Dethklok's power and control they have over the band. Charles returns, making the renewal pointless - Renovationklok *The band has a moment of weakness after double booking two concerts with rival nations, just narrowly avoiding WWIII. Meanwhile, Egar is now working for Dethklok, and FalconBack Project has been put into a start - Doublebookedklok Doomstar Events *The band tries to return to normal after their blunder over the double booking in Doublebookedklok - Fanklok *A new album is recorded, but the message on the new album is not likened by Whales. They attack the ships carrying the album. After Nathan receives a strange dream, he destroys the master copy - Prankklok. **It was later revealed these were Sea Prophets, and that the destruction was caused by the wrong message being on the albums - Church of the Black Klok *The lack of a new album causes the global economy to fail - Motherklok *Abigail Remeltindtdrinc is hired to replace Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler as Dethklok's producer. She sends the band away on vacation to spark newfound inspiration in the band members. - Writersklok *Toki goes to a Rock fantasy camp, only to met up with Magnus Hammersmith, who singles him out to work with him. He gains Toki's trust after saving his life from bullies at the camp. - Dethcamp *Returning to the ocean to record a new album, Dethklok began to slowly turn against each other due to the lack of sex and rising sexual tension. Finally, Nathan betrays the others with Abigail. - Going Downklok *As credits for the new album are assigned, Pickles takes note of Nathan's claims on everything, as usual, including a relationship with Abigail. Finally, he snaps and attacks Nathan for being greedy, stating that Nathan can't have everything. - Dethdinner *Dethklok splits for good, leading Salacia to attack them and kill Roy Cornickelson in the process - Breakup Klok *Charles takes a bit to explain to the band the importance of their staying together as a group by finally unveiling the Church of the Black Klok. Refusing to believe they're heroes, they ignore the prophecy. Brushing aside their differences for one day, the broken band comes together one final time for the funeral of Roy Cornickelson. During the funeral, Nathan breaks down and apologizes to the band for causing the split. The Revengencers attack after having reformed. Magnus grabs Toki during the struggle, and both he and Abigail are wounded before they are taken - Church of the Black Klok *The Doomstar finally begins its final ascension across the sky and the events of The Doomstar Requiem take place, fulfilling the prophecy. Supernatural Powers Dethklok directly exhibits a supernatural power for the first time when they defeat The Man With the Silver Face using The Dethlights at the end of The Doomstar Requiem. They disintegrate their enemy using lightning beams. Throughout the series the five characters are shown to be able to provoke severe weather phenomena and freak accidents with their presence, particularly when playing music together. Though strange things constantly happen around them they are not only immune to these accidents but also rarely react to them, sometimes not even noticing that people are dying around them. They are also superhuman in their ability to garner the love of the masses with their charisma; people worship them throughout the world and will do absolutely anything for Dethklok. Their powers only seem to work when the five of them are united, hence their immediate rise to power after meeting Toki, the fifth member. If Dethklok disbands or a member is lost then The Prophecy is disrupted. The Curse of Dethklok is also likely a related "power", though an indirect one at best. Key people Dethklok The five current members of Dethklok each seem to represent a particular sort of innate individual power within the collective force: * Skwisgaar appears to represent the forces of life and beauty. He was born with god-given talent and pretty looks, and does not seem to age much if at all. He composes all melodic aspects of Dethklok's songs. He is extremely popular, irresistible to women, and extraordinarily fertile, having fathered literally thousands of offspring throughout the world. * Toki appears to represent the forces of death, and is referred to by The Tribunal as "an angel of death" for his tendency to leave a trail of bad luck in his wake. He is constantly surrounded by deaths and plagued with misfortune yet always seems to come through these experiences relatively unscathed. In contrast with his childlike role in the band he is the only character who has actually killed someone directly, both intentionally (beating a man to death in Snakes N' Barrels II) and accidentally (drowning his own father in Dethdad). * Murderface appears to represent hatred and ugliness. He exhibits an uncanny ability to incite negative emotions, especially for others toward him. He also greatly enjoys fueling feuds and jealousy between others and basking in the negative energy he creates. He believes his sheer ugliness led his father to murder his mother and commit suicide. * Pickles appears to represent the forces of chaos and indulgence. He is impervious to the adverse effects of alcohol and drugs, and constantly indulges in these as a lifelong party animal. He rarely holds back his temper and is unpredictable when it comes to breaking things whether it's a lamp or someone's nose. * Nathan appears to represent sheer dominating power. He has almost superhuman physical strength. As Dethklok's leader he is one of the most powerful men in the world. He often responds to confrontations by remaining silent and letting his intimidating physical presence do the talking. His booming voice has inspired millions of followers to bow to Dethklok. Other important characters The_Dead_Man_CFO.png| The Dead Man The_Half_Man.png| The Half Man CardinalRavenwoodDeath.png| The death of a religious figure medallions.png|The medallions in Salacia's armor bear the faces of Dethklok symbols.png|Pictograph symbols that go with the medallions Dethklok animals.png|The Ancient Animal Forms of each member of Dethklok *Charles Foster Offdensen plays the role of The Dead Man in The Prophecy. He was meant to be killed but lived after witnessing Mr. Salacia's powers with his own eyes. *Mr. Salacia plays the role of the godless Half Man in The Prophecy. He is the main antagonist in the Metalocalypse and the biggest threat to Dethklok. *Cardinal Ravenwood plays the role of the Religious Figure. His death set the Metalocalypse in motion. *The Masked Metal Assassin plays the role of The Man With the Silver Face. He is the first of the two villains who had to die to complete the The Prophecy and fulfill the raise of the Doomstar. *In the prophecy Magnus Hammersmith plays the role of The Man who Stands Behind Shadows. Magnus was the second of two villains who had to die to complete the raise of the Doomstar. See also *Curse of Dethklok *Church of the Black Klok